Elfshield:Guardian of Elfstone
by Azima Akari Ozer
Summary: Arathorn gugur dalam usia muda. Meninggalkan Aragorn kecil dan Gilraen yang sedang hamil muda. Aragorn menjalani hari-harinya di Rivendell, tak pernah tahu jika ibundanya hamil, kemudian melahirkan di Lothlorien. 10th walker fic
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

Mungkin di versi Inggris, fic macem ginian udah merebak dari dulu, dan aku sendiri penasaran gimana reaksi kalian kalau aku bikin 10th walker fic versi Indonesia. Oh ya, buat yg baca novel LOTR sampai ujung banget mungkin sadar kalau Arathorn meninggal waktu Aragorn umur dua tahun. Nah, kalau di sini aga beda, Arathorn meninggal waktu Aragorn umur lima tahun, dan di saat yg sama juga Gilraen udah hamil umur satu bulan.

Disclaimer:J.R.R Tolkien

Pohon Birch mulai menggugurkan daunnya yang kering. Angin musim gugur yang sejuk berembus lembut, membelai Rivendell dengan penuh cinta, tak peduli dengan bayangan Mordor yang kian mencekam dan panjang.

Di tengah suasana damai tersebut, di antara gemuruh air terjun Rivendell, denting pedang yang beradu saling bersahut-sahutan. Di tengah sebuah lapangan kecil, Elrond tengah beradu pedang dengan seorang pria yang sangat mengingatkannya pada Estel.

Perawakan pria itu sangat mirip dengan anak angkatnya. Hanya warna mata dan warna rambut yang membedakan mereka berdua, dan tingkah laku mereka berdua juga cukup bertolak belakang. Jika Estel, atau Aragorn memiliki mata biru secerah langit di musim panas, beda halnya dengan pria di depannya. Warna matanya sehijau rerumputan di musim semi, sorot matanya juga terhitung jenaka dan santai. Rambutnya juga cenderung sewarna dengan ilalang saat musim gugur menyapa.

Kedua matanya yang tajam melihat ada celah yang terbuka pada pria tersebut. Elrond akhirnya mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke perut pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Tapi dengan cepat pria beriris hijau rumput itu, yang masih memegang kedua pedangnya dengan posisi serangan cepat, lalu menangkap kaki Penguasa Rivendell tersebut, dan melemparkannya ke semak di pojok kiri lapangan.

Salah satu dari pemegang tiga cincin itu mendarat di semak dengan napas yang memburu. Pria berambut pirang kecokelatan di depannya juga berusaha mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus, sebelum tangan kekar dan penuh luka pria itu terulur untuk membantu Penguasa Imladris berdiri. Elrond menyambut baik bantuan itu, lalu tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah. Bahkan kini kau sedikit lebih kuat dari Estel, Aranhil," ujar Elrond. Aranhil terkekeh kaku. Elrond memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung pedang di pinggangnya.

"Anda terlalu memujiku, Lord Elrond. Kakakku tetaplah yang terbaik dari kami," balas Aranhil sambil memasukkan kedua pedangnya ke sarung pedang di pinggangnya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, tapi kau salah alamat."

"Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah alamat, toh kakakku tumbuh di sini."

Elrond tersenyum tipis. Jika dibandingkan dengan Aragorn, adiknya ini jauh lebih jenaka darinya, membuat Aranhil cocok sebagai pencair suasana. Tapi setelah Aranhil menggodanya, mereka berdua langsung sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Gandalf yang tiba-tiba.

Penyihir kelabu itu memberi hormat pada Elrond. Dalam sepersekian detik, wajah tuanya langsung berubah cerah saat melihat Aranhil yang sudah segar bugar. Aranhil hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk menyapa Gandalf, karena penyihir kelabu itu sudah digiring Elrond ke tempat lain, meninggalkan Aranhil yang memilih untuk mencari rerumputan untuk berbaring.

"Gandalf, kenapa kau kemari? Bagaimana dengan para halfling itu?" tanya Elrond yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Aku dari Isengard, dan ada baiknya Anda tidak mempercayai Saruman lagi, My Lord," balas Gandalf. Elrond mengerutkan dahi. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Apa dia mengkhianati kita?"

"Anda benar, Lord Elrond. Saruman telah memakai Palantir Orthanc, lalu dia terjerat oleh Sauron."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah menjelaskan luka-lukamu. Rawatlah dulu semua itu."

Gandalf mengangguk pelan. Dari kejauhan, Lindir datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah berada di dekat Elrond, Lindir mengatakan jika Glorfindel telah kembali dari patroli.

Elf itu juga mengatakan jika Glorfindel membawa Frodo yang ditusuk Pedang Morgul, pedang para Nazgul. Selain itu, Aragorn yang berjalan kaki mengekor di belakang Glorfindel bersama tiga halfling lain yang mengikuti Frodo.

Gandalf sangat terkejut saat mendengar semua itu. Tapi Elrond dengan cepat meminta Lindir untuk menyiapkan semuanya, lalu pergi bersama pelayan setianya tersebut. Gandalf sekarang memutuskan untuk mencari arah lain untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

Dedaunan kering yang sudah berjatuhan terinjak-injak, menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar sangat renyah. Uap putih mengepul keluar saat mereka bernapas, menandakan suhu udara yang semakin rendah. Aragorn terus-terusan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang nyaris meledak.

Sepanjang jalan sejak dirinya berpisah dengan Glorfindel, Aragorn berjuang untuk tidak menanggapi serbuan pertanyaan dari para hobbit yang mengikuti Frodo. Telinganya sudah panas sejak berjam-jam lalu, dan wajahnya juga sudah memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Kalian bertiga tenanglah. Aku kenal baik dengan Elf tadi, dan dia tahu betul ke mana harus membawa Frodo," tutur Aragorn yang mulai emosi.

"Apa kau berani memberi jaminan, Strider?" tanya hobbit yang sedikit gemuk. Aragorn menghela napas. Tapi sebelum menjawab, dirinya sudah dikagetkan dengan seseorang.

"Hei kalian, pelankan suara kalian. Aku sedang mencoba tidur di sini!"

Aragorn dan ketiga hobbit di dekatnya langsung bersiaga. Tetapi hanya Aragorn saja yang tidak menghunus pedangnya, selagi ketiga hobbit di dekatnya sudah menghunus belati pemberian Aragorn. Saat mereka semua melihat Aranhil keluar dari balik semak-semak, Pippin, Merry dan Sam langsung menghela napas lega.

Sementara Aragorn langsung menatap tajam iris hijau rumput Aranhil. Aragorn menanyakan siapa Aranhil, dan juga kenapa dirinya berkeliaran di dekat Rivendell. Pria berambut pirang kecokelatan itu mengatakan jika dirinya sedang menjalani pemulihan di Rivendell. Aragorn dan ketiga hobbit tampak kebingungan saat mendengarnya. Aranhil tersenyum kecil, lalu berceloteh tentang reaksi Sam, Merry dan Pippin yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah bertemu lawan yang menakutkan," ujar Aranhil sambil berjalan mendekati rombongan Aragorn.

"Saking menakutkannya, jantungku masih berdebar sampai sekarang," balas Pippin. Aranhil tersenyum kecil, lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan para hobbit.

"Semengerikan itu kah?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka semua hitam dan menyeramkan seperti tengkorak!"

"Apa itu para Penunggang Hitam?"

Pippin, Merry dan Sam mengangguk. Aragorn semakin waspada dengan keberadaan Aranhil di dekatnya. Pria berambut pirang kecokelatan itu berdiri, lalu mengatakan jika Rivendell sudah sangat dekat dari sini.

Awalnya mereka bertiga meminta agar Aranhil menjadi penunjuk jalan. Tapi pria yang memakai syal abu-abu di lehernya itu menolak dengan lembut, lalu mengatakan jika Aragorn adalah penunjuk jalan terbaik di antara para Ranger.

Merry sempat mengatakan jika Aranhil jauh lebih hangat dari Aragorn. Pria beriris hijau rumput itu tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat. Sam menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Aragorn yang menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

"Apa kau mencurigainya, Strider?" tanya Sam. Aragorn mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan menuju Rivendell. Merry, Pippin dan Sam mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Curiga dan merasa tidak asing," balas Aragorn.

"Tapi kau antar dulu kami ke Rivendell, Strider!" Sahut Merry. Aragorn mengangguk pelan, dan kembali berjalan dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi sosok Aranhil.

AUTHOR NOTE 2

Absurd? Kalau menurut aku sendiri sih iya..oh ya, cerita di sini bakal sedikit beda dari yang asli. Sebab di sini Sauron sama Saruman lebih kuat dari pada di cerita asli..


	2. Chapter 2

Suara burung hantu mengisi kesunyian malam musim gugur di pinggiran Imladris. Derap kaki kuda turut mengisi malam yang sunyi. Boromir yang tengah menunggangi kudanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tetapi saat pria yang juga bertubuh tegap itu merasa dirinya dilempari bekas apel, emosinya mulai tersulut. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, lalu memicingkan kedua matanya. Kedua mata tajamnya menangkap pria berambut pirang kecokelatan yang tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon sambil makan anggur.

"Siapapun di situ, turunlah!" seru Boromir. Aranhil langsung melompat turun, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Boromir yang juga terkejut karena melihat Aranhil.

"Komandan, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Aranhil. Boromir menepuk dahi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Thorongol!"

"Tolong maafkan aku, Komandan. Tapi nama asliku itu Aranhil. Aku berkelana dengan memakai banyak nama."

Dahi Boromir langsung berkedut. Di bawah belaian lembut sinar perak rembulan, putra sulung Denethor itu tengah diterpa kebingungan sekarang. Karena dua tahun lalu, jelas orang di depannyalah yang mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri padanya.

Padahal sosok Thorongol adalah kandidat terkuat untuk calon Kapten Gondor selain adiknya, Faramir. Di awali dengan helaan napas yang penuh asap putih, Boromir bertanya tentang letak Imladris. Aranhil menjawab jika Imladris sudah sangat dekat. Boromir berterima kasih, tapi kudanya tak juga bergerak, membuat Aranhil sedikit bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Aranhil. Boromir menggeleng pelan, lalu mengarahkan kudanya untuk mendekati Aranhil.

"Kau sangat kurus, Aranhil. Lalu, tolong berhenti memanggilku Komandan, kau bukan anak buahku lagi," tutur Boromir. Aranhil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengikuti Boromir.

"Akan kuingat hal itu, sobat."

Boromir tersenyum dan membiarkan Aranhil mengikutinya. Pria berambut cokelat itu bertanya kenapa Aranhil bisa sampai ke Imladris. Aranhil mengatakan jika dirinya diserbu empat lusin orc saat ada di belantara, padahal sebenarnya dia bukan hanya diserbu empat lusin orc. Sebelah alis Boromir sempat terangkat.

Aranhil menambahkan jika itu adalah serangan kejutan. Boromir mengangguk. Jendral Gondor itu tahu betul kemampuan Aranhil, sehingga dirinya mengerti mengapa Aranhil sampai harus dirawat di Imladris.

Gerbang utama Imladris sudah terlihat. Wajah Boromir berubah cerah. Aranhil tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan respon Boromir. Tapi di sisi lain, Aranhil paham kenapa Boromir bisa secerah itu. Karena setahu dirinya, inilah kali pertama Boromir pergi sangat jauh dari Gondor.

Pagi mulai menyingsing. Sinar mentari menyembul dari balik tebing timur Imladris. Para elf mulai bersenandung ria dengan suara jernih, tidak peduli jika nyanyian mereka tertutupi gemuruh air terjun Imladris yang amat deras.

Di dekat sebuah pondok, di bawah Pohon Maple berdaun oranye, Sam sedang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kabar -nya. Bagaimana keadaan lukanya, apa dia masih kesakitan, dan yang paling penting, apa sudah siuman?

Dirinya jelas tidak tahu dan nyaris kehilangan harapan. Tapi Lord Elf berambut gelap itu tetap meyakinkannya, jika kemampuan penyembuh yang dimilikinya adalah yang terhebat di antara elf lain.

Gandalf juga terus-terusan meyakinkannya, Merry dan Pippin jika perkataan Penguasa Imladris itu adalah sebuah kejujuran. Hobbit berambut pirang itu sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi selain pasrah.

Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya yang berperangai lembut, Sam bisa saja mengamuk. Terutama jika mereka, yang meyakinkan Frodo akan siuman membohonginya, Sam akan dengan senang hati meninju mereka satu persatu hingga babak belur.

Di antara gemuruh air terjun, Sam mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, matanya yang menyiratkan kesetiaan menangkap sosok Merry dan Pippin yang berwajah cerah.

Sam sempat tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Tetapi penjelasan Pippin langsung membuatnya mengerti akan satu hal. Frodo sudah siuman. Tiga kata itu sangat cukup untuk membuatnya meloncat-loncat bahagia.

Sekalipun kini muncul banyak kekhawatiran baru dalam jiwanya. Tapi yang terpenting, kedua matanya harus melihat dulu Frodo secara langsung. Barulah hobbit bertubuh sedikit gemuk itu bisa yakin dengan semua keyakinan yang dia terima selama ini.

Frodo menatap Elrond dan Gandalf dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut. Apa yang ada dalam ingatannya hanya rasa sakit nan menyengat dari bahunya. Tapi kini, dirinya sudah ada di Imladris, dan langsung dihujani ribuan pernyataan oleh dua orang di depannya.

Mulai dari awal mula kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, masalah Pedang Morgul, masalah cincin, Nazgul, dan berbagai masalah lain yang saling berkaitan. Semua itu menghujani kepala kecil Frodo tanpa ampun.

Hobbit berambut gelap itu benar-benar tidak menyukai semua ini. Tapi Elrond mengatakan, hanya orang-orang berhati teguh yang bisa melalui semua ini. Lord Elf itu juga meyakinkan jika para hobbit tidaklah sendirian.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membantuku?" tanya Frodo.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah mengadakan pertemuan. Tapi aku punya banyak kandidat kuat yang bersedia ikut," tutur Elrond. Sebelah alis Frodo langsung terangkat.

"Maaf?"

"Gandalf, Pangeran Mirkwood dan dua Ranger Dunedain terbaik. Baru mereka yang muncul dalam benakku."

Ranger Dunedain terbaik? Frodo tidak yakin dengan maksud Elrond. Karena setahunya, para ranger tidak akan mau berurusan dengan hal rumit. Tetapi saat dirinya mengingat Strider, Frodo membuat pengecualian untuknya. Meski baru sebentar bersama ranger misterius itu, tapi Frodo yakin jika Strider adalah orang yang Elrond maksud.

"Dalam keadaan begini, mustahil Lord Elrond akan berbohong," tambah Gandalf. Frodo tidak mengatakan apapun.

Keheningan yang mencekik menyusup dalam kamar yang Frodo tempati. Hobbit itu bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi kedua orang di depannya seolah amat mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah berlangsung.

Di tengah keheningan itu, Sam, Pippin dan Merry memasuki kamar Frodo. Ketiga hobbit itu langsung memeluk Frodo. Lord Elrond dan Gandalf mohon diri untuk pergi. Meninggalkan keempat hobbit tersebut untuk saling bercengkerama.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana kelanjutan rencana kita?" tanya Pippin.

"Pippin benar. Kita sudah memenuhi permintaan Gandalf untuk membawa cincin ke Imladris," tambah Merry.

"Mereka berdua benar. Kita cukup melakukannya sampai sini, ," timpal Sam.

"Tidak. Aku akan melanjutkannya," ucap Frodo dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ketiga teman hobbitnya langsung mengeluh. Tapi Frodo dengan sabar meyakinkan teman-temannya, bahwa hanya para hobbit yang bisa. Hal ini sangat terbukti oleh Bilbo yang menyimpan cincin terkutuk tersebut selama puluhan tahun.

Merry langsung protes. Dia bilang jika Frodo tidak sama dengan Bilbo. Frodo membenarkan. Tapi dirinya adalah keponakan Bilbo, jadi hal ini sangat pantas untuk dicoba. Kini giliran Sam yang protes tentang pembawa cincin.

Frodo kemudian menceritakan kisah Isildur yang baru didengarnya dari Elrond sebagai petunjuk bagi teman-temannya. Pippin dan Merry menyerah untuk meyakinkan Frodo. Sam masih berkeras, tapi Frodo kembali menyatakan tekad, membuat Sam menyerah secara perlahan.

" , tapi kenapa?" tanya Sam dengan nada putus asa.

"Kau akan memahaminya seiring waktu, Sam. Hanya kita yang bisa," balas Frodo.

"Tapi kenapa bukan yang lain? Strider lebih cocok untuk ini."

"Bahkan ranger terbaik tidak akan mampu menahan godaannya. Cincin ini sudah pernah dipegang manusia, dan mereka gagal. Jadi Gandalf dan Lord Elrond tidak mempercayai manusia sebagai pembawa cincin."

Bahkan di siang hari saat musim panas, Imladris tetap sejuk dengan kehadiran air terjunnya. Suhu udara saat musim gugur juga akan sedikit lebih rendah dari wilayah lain. Hal ini jelas terbukti. Angin dingin berembus lembut, membelai seisi Imladris dan meninggalkan kesegaran yang khas.

Rerumputan di Imladris juga mulai menguning, mewarnai tanah Imladris dan sekitarnya dengan warna emas yang lembut. Hal ini yang paling Aranhil suka dari musim gugur. Sewaktu rambutnya menjadi satu dengan rumput musim gugur, dan saat dirinya bisa menjahili seseorang dengan bersembunyi di rumput lalu mengagetkannya.

Tapi pria beriris hijau rumput tersebut sedang tidak ingin menjahili seseorang. Hal yang kini diinginkannya hanya berbaring di atas rumput, lalu menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyegarkan.

Kedua telinganya menangkap derap kaki yang berat. Aranhil menoleh ke kanan, mendapati sosok pirang Balrog Slayer mendekatinya. Aranhil langsung duduk dengan mata sayu. Dari kejauhan, Sang Kapten Imladris itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Aranhil. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya yang kekar, Sang Balrog Slayer, Glorfindel, terlihat membawa sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna hijau tua.

"Tumben sekali, Lord Glorfindel," ucap Aranhil. Glorfindel tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sebelah kiri Aranhil.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Glorfindel sambil menunjuk bungkusan kain yang dibawanya. Aranhil menggeleng pelan. Glorfindel membuka bungkusannya dan memakan satu apel di dalamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu, Aranhil?"

"Aku sudah normal sekarang, Lord Glorfindel. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menculikku dari sana."

"Kau salah alamat, Aranhil."

"Eh?"

"Haldir yang membawamu kemari dari Minas Morgul, bukan aku."

Aranhil langsung memalingkan wajah. Kalimat terakhir Glorfindel benar-benar membuatnya kaget dan bingung. Karena seingatnya, firasat dan insting Haldir tidak terlalu tajam. Namun jika Penguasa Lothlorien yang membongkar semuanya, hal itu baru bisa diterima oleh logikanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lord Elrond mengundangmu ke pertemuan besok," kata Glorfindel disela kunyahan apelnya.

"Pertemuan apa, Lord Glorfindel?" tanya Aranhil. Glorfindel menepuk dahinya.

"Demam tinggi dan infeksi parahmu tempo hari sepertinya sudah merontokkan memorimu."

Aranhil tetap diam. Pria yang juga berdagu licin tersebut tidak mengerti maksud Kapten Imladris tersebut. Sementara Sang Balrog Slayer berambut emas kembali menepuk dahi, berusaha untuk tidak frustasi, lalu mengatakan jika Aranhil dan Aragorn adalah sisa keturunan murni Isildur, yang secara otomatis membuatnya harus mengikuti pertemuan itu.

Aranhil sempat terkejut. Tapi setelah setengah jam berlalu, Aranhil bisa mengerti dengan nasib buruk yang belakangan ini menimpanya secara beruntun. Aranhil mengangguk pelan, menyanggupi undangan tersebut. Glorfindel langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Glorfindel. Aranhil mengangguk.

"Ya. Ingatan-ingatanku ini cukup untuk bekal petualangan baruku," ucap Aranhil.

Frodo berjalan dengan perlahan di bawah naungan banyak pohon. Semburat oranye menembus dedaunannya yang mulai berguguran, menciptakan suasana syahdu yang langka. Hobbit bertubuh kurus itu tengah mencari pamannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke Imladris.

Matanya yang sayu berkeliaran ke sana ke mari, mencari sosok pamannya yang awet muda karena menjadi pembawa cincin selama puluhan tahun. Tapi menurut perkiraannya, pamannya, Bilbo, telah menua sesuai dengan umur aslinya. Jadi setidaknya, yang kini dicarinya hanya sosok mungil di antara para elf yang bertubuh tinggi.

Frodo terus berjalan, hingga matanya menemukan sosok renta pamannya. Bilbo, yang seluruh rambutnya telah memutih, tengah duduk di bangku sambil menulis di sebuah buku. Bilbo menoleh, tersenyum secerah mentari pagi, lalu menghampiri dan memeluk erat Frodo.

"Frodo, kau sampai juga!" sahut Bilbo gembira. Frodo hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Paman, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Frodo.

"Aku merasa sangat sehat sejak memberikan cincin itu padamu. Oh ya, apa kau akan menghancurkannya?"

"Ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Gandalf sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Kalau begitu ikutlah dulu denganku."

Bilbo menarik tangan keponakannya itu ke kamarnya. Frodo hanya bisa pasrah, karena fokus utamanya kini adalah menghancurkan cincin yang mulai memakan pikirannya. Kedua hobbit beda generasi tersebut sampai di kamar Bilbo yang menghadap ke air terjun Imladris.

Hobbit tua itu langsung membuka tas ransel yang dia bawa dari Hobbiton. Frodo mengintip dari balik punggung pamannya. Kedua matanya sempat bercahaya saat melihat sebuah pakaian logam berwarna putih dan rantai perak yang sangat ringan. Bilbo berbalik menghadap Frodo sambil memperlihatkan pakaian putih dan rantai di tangannya.

"Pakailah baju ini," ujar Bilbo sembari menyerahkan pakaian lama dan rantainya pada Frodo yang terkejut saat menerimanya.

"Ringan sekali," kata Frodo. Bilbo mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja. Bahan baju itu adalah Mithril, setebal sisik naga dan seringan bulu angsa. Aku mendapatkan ini saat berpetualang ke Erebor."

Sore berganti malam. Semburat oranye kian menggelap. Mentari telah turun dari singgasananya. Rembulan yang bersinar keperakan membelai lembut seisi Imladris yang cerah tanpa awan.

Aragorn berjalan santai di bawah sinar rembulan yang menembus sela-sela Pohon Elm. Wajahnya yang teguh karena ditempa cuaca tersinari oleh semburat perak rembulan, membuat kulitnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. Sebelah alis matanya sempat terangkat saat melihat Aranhil yang keluar dari Wilayah Penyembuhan Imladris.

Kedua Ranger Dunedain itu sempat saling bertukar tatapan untuk beberapa saat. Iris biru muda Aragorn menatap lurus ke dalam iris hijau rumput Aranhil, berusaha menggali identitas orang di depannya. Tetapi hanya keterkejutan yang dapat Aragorn lihat, membuat ranger berambut gelap itu terpaksa angkat bicara.

"Kukira hanya aku yang mewakili para ranger," ujar Aragorn. Aranhil hanya tersenyum. Aragorn sempat membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat senyuman Aranhil.

"Aku ada di sini untuk penyembuhan. Maaf karena telah mengganggu," tutur Aranhil yang langsung pergi. Aragorn menahan tangan pria berambut pirang kecokelatan tersebut.

"Tunggu, apa kita pernah bertemu? Aku merasa tidak asing denganmu."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku hanya ranger biasa dan sebuah mesin pembunuh orc."

Ingatan lama Aragorn yang sangat berdebu kembali berputar. Serpihan ingatannya 46 tahun lalu, saat Aragorn dijebak seseorang di tengah belantara luas, kembali berkumpul menjadi satu ingatan yang utuh. Genggaman tangannya langsung melemah, membuat Aranhil bebas dari cengkeraman Aragorn.

Hal tunggal yang Aragorn ingat dari orang di depannya adalah kecepatan mengerikannya saat sudah memegang pedang. Iris birunya mendapati pedang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Sepasang pedang kembar, sarung pedang sehitam langit malam dengan aksen tali emas yang mengelilingi sarung pedangnya. Aranhil terkekeh kaku saat menyadari arah mata Aragorn.

"Kau adalah orang itu, kan?" kata Aragorn memastikan. Aranhil mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin kau dalam keadaan terdesak sampai harus dirawat di sini."

"Ya, tapi tolong jangan ingatkan aku pada hal itu," pinta Aranhil. Aragorn terkekeh.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Kita belum sempat berkenalan saat itu."

"Aranhil, dan kau pasti Aragorn yang sangat terkenal di antara kita."

Aragorn tertawa. Padahal menurut dirinya sendiri, dia adalah ranger paling penyendiri. Aranhil bertanya pada ranger berambut gelap tersebut tentang kehadirannya dalam Pertemuan Cincin. Aragorn mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok," ujar Aranhil. Sebelah alis Aragorn langsung terangkat.

"Itu berarti, apa kau juga akan ada di sana?" tanya Aragorn.

"Ya. Lord Elrond bilang jika wakil dari utara memang ada dua orang. Selamat malam, Aragorn."

Aranhil langsung berjalan lurus melewati Aragorn tanpa ekspresi berarti. Pria berambut pirang kecokelatan tersebut sebenarnya masih ingin mengobrol dengan Aragorn. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi muramnya, Aranhil memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya lebih jauh.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting

Deburan kencang dari air terjun selalu mengisi suasana di Imladris. Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak dari balik tebing, menyirami lembah yang penuh kedamaian tersebut dengan kehangatan yang nyaman.

Dengan mata yang sayu Aragorn berjalan menuju Hall of Fire, tempat dimana pertemuan cincin diselenggarakan. Pria berambut hitam itu baru bisa tidur saat fajar akan menyingsing dua jam kemudian.

Berterima kasihlah pada pertemuannya dengan Aranhil yang tidak disengaja tadi malam. Hal itu benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya dengan rasa penasaran yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Hati kecil Aragorn merasa jika dirinya pernah bertemu jauh sebelum Aranhil menyelamatkannya 46 tahun lalu. Tapi kapan?

Aragorn menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia harus fokus pada pertemuan ini. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan. Hingga saat tiba di Hall of Fire, fokusnya kembali buyar saat melihat Aranhil, tapi Aragorn lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat duduk dan menenangkan diri.

Syal kelabunya masih setia menghangatkan leher pria berambut pirang kecokelatan tersebut. Hal ini membuat Aragorn penasaran setengah mati. Ada apa di balik syal itu? Karena nyatanya, para ranger tidak akan memakai sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan.

Beberapa menit berselang, para peserta pertemuan mulai berdatangan. Elf, dwarf, Gandalf, hobbit, dan manusia. Semua duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja batu. Aragorn sedikit terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Boromir di pertemuan ini, dan kemana gerangan utusan dari Rohan? Aragorn memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, tepat sebelum Elrond dan Lindir memasuki Hall of Fire dengan penuh wibawa.

"Hadirin semuanya, seperti yang telah kutulis dalam undangan. Cincin utama telah ditemukan," ujar Elrond. Elf berambut cokelat itu menatap Frodo untuk sesaat. "Frodo, letakanlah di meja."

"Baik, Lord Elrond," balas Frodo singkat. Hobbit berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati meja di tengah hall, lalu menyimpan cincinnya di sana dan kembali ke kursinya.

Semua yang hadir di pertemuan langsung menunjukkan berbagai reaksi. Aragorn bisa melihat jika Boromir sudah bernafsu untuk mengambil cincin itu sejak awal. Legolas, Sang Pangeran Mirkwood, terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

Karena seingatnya, cincin itu masih dipegang Gollum. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah berpindah tangan pada seorang hobbit? Para dwarf tampak sedikit terkejut. Di tengah rasa panas yang menyerang Aranhil, pria beriris hijau rumput itu bisa melihat jika Gimli putra Gloin mulai bereaksi.

"Seperti yang tertulis dalam undangan, cincin ini harus kita hancurkan," tutur Elrond. Firasat Aranhil benar. Dwarf berjanggut cokelat itu maju sambil membawa kapaknya.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya sekarang!" Seru Gimli. Dwarf muda itu menghancurkan cincin dengan kapaknya. Tapi kapaknyalah yang hancur. Aranhil mengerinyit.

"Gimli putra Gloin! Jika elf memiliki cara lain untuk menghancurkannya, maka kami akan menghancurkannya sejak sebelum Bilbo Baggins memilikinya!"

Elrond menatap Legolas dan Aragorn secara bergantian. Dua orang itu tahu betul siapa pemilik cincin itu sebelum jatuh ke tangan Bilbo Baggins. Gimli lalu bertanya mengenai cara untuk menghancurkannya.

Elrond menjawab dengan singkat, jika cincin itu harus dilebur di Gunung Udun, gunung api yang terletak di pusat Mordor. Gimli langsung pucat pasi. Elrond meminta Frodo untuk menyimpan kembali cincin tersebut, dan Frodo hanya menurut. Boromir langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Aragorn dan Aranhil sudah bersiap untuk beberapa kemungkinan terburuk.

"Lord Elrond. Kita tidak perlu meleburnya. Kita akan menjadikan cincin ini sebagai bumerang untuk mereka," kata Boromir. Aragorn langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lalu mengulang apa yang terjadi pada Isildur," balas Aragorn dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Gondor akan menyimpan cincin itu di ruangan paling dalam. Cincin itu hanya akan digunakan jika Sauron sudah maju ke pertempuran."

"Mudah untuk mengucapkannya, putra Denethor."

"Jaga mulutmu ranger rendahan!"

Boromir yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Aragorn beranjak dari kursinya, lalu menarik kerah bajunya. Legolas menurunkan paksa tangan Boromir. Elf beriris biru itu menatap tajam iris kelabu Boromir, membuat pria Gondor tersebut kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ranger itu adalah atasanmu! Jaga mulutmu di depannya!" Ucap Legolas dengan penuh penekanan. Elrond berdiri dari kursinya lalu berdehem.

"Apa yang dikatakan Aragorn benar. Kita akan membiarkan Frodo membawanya menuju Udun," kata Elrond mantap.

Suasana langsung hening. Hanya deburan air terjun, semilir angin, dan nyanyian elf yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan hall yang terdengar. Semua orang di pertemuan itu tercekik oleh keheningan, hingga Aragorn maju mendekati Frodo dan berlutut di depannya.

"Jika dengan kematianku cincin bisa hancur, maka kau memiliki pedangku, Frodo," ujar Aragorn mantap.

"Jangan lupakan jiwaku, sobat," tambah Aranhil.

"Dan busurku."

"Dan kapakku yang tajam!"

Aranhil, Legolas dan Gimli maju mendekati Frodo satu persatu. Boromir tampak sedikit kebingungan. Tapi pada akhirnya, Boromir memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelompok kecil tersebut. Jika mereka tidak akan mengantarkannya pada Gondor, maka pria berambut cokelat itu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merebutnya.

Elrond menatap lekat-lekat semua anggota kelompok kecil itu. Belum sempat Elrond berbicara, semak-semak di sekitar Hall of Fire bergoyang-goyang. Tiga orang hobbit muncul dari sana, dan mendeklarasikan diri jika kelompok kecil itu haruslah membawa mereka bertiga. Frodo jelas-jelas bahagia dengan keputusan teman-temannya itu.

"Kami tidak akan mundur selangkahpun!" Seru Merry.

"Bahkan jika Anda menghanyutkan kami bertiga dengan karung, kami akan selalu mengejar mereka," tambah Sam.

"Ya lagipula, kelompok ini butuh orang pintar," gumam Pippin.

Elrond menepuk dahi, tidak habis pikir dengan pernyataan ketiga hobbit tersebut. Gandalf mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menahan agar tangannya tidak memukul Pippin. Aranhil berusaha menahan gelak tawanya saat melihat reaksi Gandalf.

Aragorn hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan berbagai hal. Elrond sempat menatap Penyihir Kelabu selama beberapa saat, hingga pria tua itu memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Sang Lord Elf tersebut menghela napas panjang, lalu mendeklarasikan kelompok kecil itu dengan nama Persaudaraan Cincin.

Sementara itu, jauh dari kesejukkan musim gugur di Imladris. Menembus hutan belantara, membelah padang rumput keemasan, dan mengarungi sungai, terdapat sebuah kawasan yang terhitung subur dengan menara batu yang ada di tengah-tengahnya.

Memasuki menara batu yang kokoh itu, meniti tiap anak tangga yang terasa dingin di kaki, seorang pria tua yang berpakaian serba putih sedang melihat ke dalam sebuah bola kaca. Dahinya berkerut.

Kumis dan rambut panjangnya yang putih menjuntai sampai menutupi punggung. Pria tua itu tertawa pelan, lalu menyeringai. Di dalam bola kaca tersebut, tampak jelas suasana pertemuan di Hall of Fire. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat senang. Tapi jika melihat jauh ke dalam matanya, terlihat jelas jika pria itu bukanlah orang baik.

"Datanglah padaku, Aranhil putra Arathorn. Akan kutunjukkan siapa penguasa dunia ini pada mereka melalui dirimu yang lemah itu!" Serunya.

Pria itu kembali tertawa. Hasratnya untuk mendapatkan cincin utama dan membunuh keturunan murni Isildur kian membesar, tanpa peduli jika pria itu merupakan penyihir yang paling dihormati di dunia tengah. Kini dia hanyalah budak dari kegelapan, Saruman Whitehame.

 **To Be Continue**

Aloha semuanya, kangen aku ga? #dilempar tomat ah iya deh..maaf ngilangnya ga kira-kira, ampir setaun malah. Btw..

RnR please?


End file.
